Boys and Bets
by Weltabgewandt
Summary: Have you ever made a bet? Well, Bella does and then things really change. Bets are being made and all around the table, catastrophe is brewing. Who will win, the boy, one of the betters, or her pride.
1. Preview

**A/N: This is my first original fanfiction, I really hope you like it. Review!**

Have you ever made a bet? If you have, then you have some idea of the situation I'm in.

I made a bet with the most cunning, sneaky, tiny woman in history. Alice Brandon, personal shopper and amateur love psychologist extraordinaire. I don't know what I was thinking when I made this bet, but I'm in for nothing but trouble. Help me...

**B POV:**

Once again, Alice Brandon, the plague of my life, was pressuring me to buy what she wanted.

" Oh come on Bella, you need something sexy. The way you walk around makes me shudder, you could at least stop wearing that ugly, holey, dirty -"

" Alice, you say another word and I swear I will have Jasper cut your credit cards!"

I knew that was below the belt, but I needed her to stop and let me think for a moment. She meant well, I know she did, but shopping with her was the most irritating experience of my week. She and I had been best friends since High School, when I moved from sunny Arizona to the rainy state of Forks, Washington. We met Rosalie around the same time and have been inseparable ever since. Now we all live in a "fabulous" apartment in Los Angeles and are currently attending college at Berkley. Whoop Dee Doo.

Uh oh, Alice had that look on her face. That look had gotten her father to pay that 900 dollar shopping bill without any kind of argument. I tried to resist her gaze, but I finally just let it go.

" Fine, Alice, buy the damn thing."

" Yes! You're going to love me for this, Bella, I promise!" She squealed with delight as she bought me the frayed jean mini skirt and the red halter. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't love her for this…

I was so wrong.

**Well, there you go, the first chapter!! I hope you like it so far. I'll try to update at least every day in the beginning, but if I start to slack don't kill me! REVIEW!**


	2. Starts with H and Ends With arsh

**Chapter Two: It Start with a H and Ends with arsh**

**BPOV:**

" Hey guys, I'm out!" I yelled as I headed towards the door.

"Bella! Wait just a second!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, rushing towards me.

This could only mean something bad, they usually avoided me when I was on my way to the gym.

" Bella, I know how you don't like me meddling in your affairs… but I really think you should try going out with some of Jasper's friends…"

" Alice, I told you I don't want to go on another blind date!"

" Well, of course not! All those guys you date are ugly jerks!"

" Excuse me, Alice, but I remember those not too pretty days before Jasper or, have you forgotten Towel Boy?!"

" You know what, Bella?! Why don't you just stay single all your life then?! Go buy yourself a cat!"

I was astounded at the pain those words caused me. I couldn't believe that Alice would say something like that to me.

" I'm sorry, Bella, I just…"

I rushed out of the door before she or Rose could stop me. I hopped into the car and drove, with no destination in mind. I was going to prove Alice wrong, once and for all.

**The second chapter is up!! WHOO HOO FOR ME! And now… a sneak preview of chapter 3.**

" _I'm sorry Bella, I really am." Alice yelled as she threw herself at me._

" _Yeah, I know, but I want to make a little wager." I said with a glint in my eye, " I bet you that in 2 months, I will get out of my comfort zone and go on more than one date….. With the guy of YOUR choice…"_

_Little did I know it would be a VERY big mistake._


	3. The Bet

**Sorry about the overdue update and the possible false alarm update, I deleted a chap. and I had to add it again. I've really had a lot on my mind these past weeks and so I hope this chap. turns out ok. I want to thank all of you for believing in me enough to put me on your author alerts and to send reviews. I also want you to know that I might have a co-writer on this story soon, so be on the lookout for any small changes in my writing style. Anyways, read on! **

**Au revoir,**

**Kally**

**Chapter TWO: The Bet's On**

As I was driving away from the house, the guilt set in. Maybe they were trying to help me in the best way they could? I mean why did I have to get so defensive? I don't know, but all I know is that I don't want to end up a spinster.

_A vision of an old, white haired lady sitting amidst a thousand multi-colored cats flashes through my mind. _

" _Here Sir Meesalot, come here kitty. It's time for the movie to start," calls the old woman._

Bella realizes that she's rather die than live with a thousand cats, one of which is called Sir Meeslaot. That's when she decides what she's going to do, she's going to make a deal with a little devil a.k.a. Alice.

I turned the car around and began to speed back to the house. When I got there, I walked in and Alice began apologizing. She kept saying how sorry she was, but stopped when I yelled at her.

" SHUT UP! Ok Alice, I forgive you, just calm down for a sec ok?"

" Ok Bella, but I really am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you can date who you want. I'm really-

" Alice it's fine! I have a proposition for you." I said slowly. This made her listen, wondering what I meant.

" Well, I actually want to make a bet….. involving your choice of guys."

" OHMIGODBELLAAREYOUSAYINGWHATITHINKYOUARE??"

"WHA-"

" Ok, so what are the rules of the bet?"

"Well, here's the deal. You can have your choice of any 15 guys for me to go on a date with. The rules are, that it has to be in a casual setting… maybe over coffee or something. Yes, you can dress me up, but this is not Barbie's plastic surgery make over okay?! So don't go too overboard. I get the final say on everything except the guys. Also, if I don't like them and they won't back off, Rose, you have full permission to do with them what you want. No homicide! Oh and we can all decide together, what we want to bet. That's it."

" OH BELLA THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE THISISGONNABESOMUCHFUN!!" Rosalie and Alice screamed together.

"I said not to go overboard…."

**MYSTERIOUS NARRARATOR POV:**

However, the girl's were not listening to Bella, they were plotting all of the fun stuff they would get to do with her image. Alice was thinking of dyeing Bella's hair…. Blonde.

DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHN!

**SO, will Bella go blonde? Will Alice ever make sense? Will you find out the secret of the elusive Mysterious Narrarator?? All this and more in the next chapter of…..**

**Boys and Bets Ahhahahahaha**

**You know you love my craziness! Au revoir**


End file.
